TV War
by Sweet.Sarz
Summary: Mr Condor thinks that the whole Channy couple will rake in more viewers for So Random and Mackenzie Falls. But when they start dropping in viewers, the only people to blame are the hot, young cast of the new show, LA Living. Pairings: Troyella, Channy,
1. Chapter 2: Meeting LAL

**Title: TV War  
Rated: T  
Summary: Mr Condor thinks that the whole Channy couple will rake in more viewers for So Random and Mackenzie Falls. But when they start dropping in viewers, the only people to blame are the hot, young cast of the new show, LA Living.  
Pairings: Troyella, Channy, Chaylor, Tawni/Nico, Zekepay, Ryelsi, Grady/Lisa(OC)**

**Chapter 2**

"The cast members of the two shows, Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, who were briefly joined together by the sudden 'Channy' news, have appearently been mixed together again. In their rumoured hate for the hot, new cast of the show LA Living." One of Tween Weekly TVs presenters, Ali Roman, said. This was the news of the week. The story is prdicted to become extremely popular is the cast of LA Living come foward with a response and hopefully say yes to the challenge.

"They're challenging us. Seriously?" Kelsi Nielson looked up from the laptop, which was currently on . Troy Bolton walked towards the laptop, looked up and nodded. "They are? Why?" Gabriella Montez asked. Because we are more superior and they are obviously jealous." Sharpay Evans said in a 'duh' tone. Zeke Baylor looke up from the stove, puzzled and with a dreamy look on his face, smelling the aroma of his latest culinary creation. Laughing sleepily, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie and Ryan Evans discussed the latest celebrity news."Oh shit." Taylor mumbled. "Seriously?" Chad asked with a weird look on his face. They were looking at an issue of TweenWeekly news. "Have you seen this..." Taylor drifted off in the middle of the sentence. Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi and Zeke mumbled in frustration. "Could be fun." Ryan attemped to persuade everyone to think positively in this situation.

"Ryan's right. It could be fun!" a bubbly Sharpay squealed.  
"But could be SABOTAGE!" Chad exaggerated.  
"Chad could be right." Troy pointed out.  
"I haven't made a decision yet." Kelsi softly said.  
"I second Kelsi's opinion!" Zeke exclaimed.  
"How could second someone's opinion, if they have none yet? But I agree with Sharpay and Ryan." Taylor asked then answered.  
"GABRIELLA! MAKE A DECISION!" They all shouted.  
"I'm doing it!" Gabriella finally came to a decision.

Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor cheered. Pretty soon, they all started searching up all they know about MFSR. They found out that Tawni isn't a natural blonde, the only sport Chad can play is Golf, the smartest person in the MFSR group is Zora and that Portlyn has had plastic surgery.

"Wow." is all they could say after finding out those facts. TweenWeekly TV was about to get a big suprise.

**Scene: Greene Park (in front of fountain)**

**Stephen: This is bad. Bethany thinks Zach likes Kimberly who likes Austin, who likes her back. (panicking)**

**Amiee: That is bad. But either way, there will be Amberly someday. (dreamily sighing)**

**Stephen: Amberly? What is that? (Confused)**

**Selena: A mix between Austin and Kimberly, like Bragelina or Zanessa. BTW, Rachel Allen is having a fight with Kimberly in the SweetStuff Parlour.**

**Stephen: We have to get there, fast! (running with Selena and Amiee)**

**Scene: SweetStuff Parlour**

**Rachel Allen: YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER! You FILTHY BITCH! (Screeching)**

**Kimberly: Actually,(smirking), Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature and nature is beautiful. So I am beautiful. **

**Rachel:(no response)**

**Austin: (Entering parlour)**

**Stephen: Dude, you gotta pay admission now.(convincing tone)**

**Amiee: Yeah, so for you it is... $50. (Pretends to calculate)**

**Austin:(Hands over $50)**

**Selena: 67% must be in the British Pound (£)...(serious voice)**

**Amiee: ...13% must be in Euros... (serious voice)**

**Stephen: ...And the rest has to be in the money used in Afganistan.(serious voice)**

**Austin: Whatever (scoffs). (Walks to Kimberly) Kimberly? (shocked)**

**Kimberly: (not looking) Yeah... Austin! (Finally looking)**

**Rachel: (fake sobbing) She stole my boyfriend!**

**Austin: (asking) Who's your boyfriend?**

**Rachel: You are, silly (nauseating, exaggerated giggle)**

**Austin: Rachel, I'm not your boyfriend. (Rachel fake sobs and runs away, Austin turns to Kimberly) Kimberly, I have one thing to ask. Be my girlfriend? (Pleading look)**

**Kimberly: (puts hand on Austin's face) This isn't like those films and those books... (kisses Austin on lips) does that answer your question?**

**Austin: Certainly. (kisses Kimberly again)**

**Crowd: (cheers)**

**Bradley: Zach, I believe yolu owe me money. (Triumphant smirking)**

**Zach: (hands over money, grumbling)**

**Bradley: (walking to Austin and Kimberly) I love you guys for two reasons: You make me rich and you're my friends.**

**Crowd: Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!**

**(Austin and Kimberly kiss)**

**Stephen, Amiee and Selena: AMBERLY FOREVER!**

After filming, Zeke tested out some cookies he made before they started filming**. **"Too much chocolate..." Troy looked insulted. "...Too crunchy for my teeth." Ryan continued. Zeke looked even more horrified. "Zeke, you do know that we are joking, right." Chad finished in laughter, along with Troy and Ryan. Zeke joined in the laughter too. Gabriella approached them. She hit Chad and Ryan in the faces, telling them it's payback, ate one of Zeke's cookies with a delighted look on her face and kissed Troy softly on the lips, which he quickly deepened. She pulled her lips apart from his, and whispered, "Later, you naughty boy." "What about the contest thing?" Chad asked. "We're all meeting up in the studio cafe at 5 o clock to discuss stuff. That OK with you guys." Gabriella informed them. There were murmurs of agreement and goodbyes as she walked away from them.

When 5:00pm came to them, they were all sitting in the studio cafe, brainstorming ideas on how to tell the public. "The enemy in this situation used TV interview, so we can't use that." Sharpay said in a serius voice. "How about a magazine interview!" Taylor suggested. "Taylor the genius! She has found the answer!" Ryan exclaimed. The rest of them cheered, except for Gabriella, who went off to find the phone number of the Tween Weekly News company.

"Troy, dial (insert number here)." Kelsi instructed. Troy obeyed and put the phone on loudspeaker so they could all hear the conversation.

The group/**TweenWeeklyNews**

**Hello?**

Hello, we would like to speak to the editor of TweenWeekly magazine

**Oh, the cast of LA Living! What do you need?**

An interview for this week.

**An interview for this week! We have Thursday at 2:30pm available.**

Is it Monday?

**Yes, it is Monday.**

Thank you. Well, goodbye.

**Goodbye.**

After calling the tabloids, they went to the house they all owned in LA. They all lived in it since they thought seperate houses would be too much money and their parents trusted them to live together. "I wonder if they would chicken out when we announce it?" Sharpay asked everyone. "Hope they don't." Ryan sniggered, along with the rest of them. Later, they felt like watching a film. It was between The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Mean Girls and Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Harry Potter won.

Thursday came. The hours went by quickly and soon it was 2:30pm and the nine people were in the room, ready to be interviewed. Everyone thought the interview was awkward as first, but everyone loosened up and they eventually started talking about the LAL vs. MFSR fight. They announced the big news. To say the interviewer was shocked is an understatement.

Pretty soon, the magazine was being sold and it was one of the top selling magazines for people between the ages of nine and twenty-one. The LAL cast lay down in triumph, knowing MFSR will be shocked.

**AN: I am soo busy with school so this has had a long period of time between this chapter and the first one. Sorry. Zanessa 4eva! I have to go to Adventure Island, Do my school musical of Alice in Wonderland and graduate from Primary School! Peace out suckas! **

**Sweetz is OUTIE!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Idea MFSR

Title: TV War  
Rated: T  
Summary: Mr Condor thinks that the whole Channy couple will rake in more viewers for So Random and Mackenzie Falls. But when they start dropping in viewers, the only people to blame are the hot, young cast of the new show, LA Living.  
Pairings: Troyella, Channy, Chaylor, Tawni/Nico, Zekepay, Ryelsi, Grady/Lisa(OC)

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" an infuriated Mr Condor angrily asked. He honestly thought the world knowing that Mackenzie Falls actor, Chad Dylan Cooper and So Random sweetheart Sonny Munroe were dating would rake in lots of viewers for Condor Studio's most popular shows, Mackenzie Falls and So Random. The last few months have been a rollercoaster, with the sudden increase, to the sudden decrease in viewers.

"Look_ Randoms _and Sonny, the boss man wants us in the meeting room at exactly 2:30pm. Until then, I'm gonna bleach me teeth in one of the 80 shades of white." Three named Jerkthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper said before giving his girlfriend of 1 month, Sonny Munroe, a peck on the cheek. At exactly 2:35, Mr Condor, clad in a suit walked angrily into the meeting room. He said something about a possible new cast member in Mackenzie Falls, a guest star in So Random and then to the anger. "Our ratings for Makenzie Falls have dropped." The So Random cast, minus Sonny, chuckled quietly. "I have to say the ssm for So Random." This time, Mackenzie Falls giggled. "Our reasearchers are digging deep into this matter and they have not found..." Suddenly, a woman in a work outfit and heels whispered in his ear. "Our reasearchers found the answer to the viewer decrease. It is apperently the new show, LA Living that we are losing our fans to. And the internet." Mr Condor concluded. Everyone left the meeting room.

"They are CRAZY GOOD!" Grady shouted after watching the first episode of LA Living. "Kimberly Adams is hot." Nico sighed dreamily. "I'm in love with Austin." Tawni squealed. Portlyn, Marta and Chasity agreed with her. "THEY MUST BE DESTROYED!" Zora screamed. Chad, whilst nodding his head, said, "Who do they think they are, waltzing in and taking our well-earned fans. Austin makes me sick. AND SO DOES THE REST OF THEM!" Ferguson(**one of MF people**) and Skyler (**another MF person**) finally looked up from the laptop. Here is the cast list for this LA show we're battling."

**The List:  
Austin Barnes-Troy Bolton  
Kimberly Adams-Gabriella Montez  
Bethany Whyte- Sharpay Evans  
Stephen Michaels-Chad Danforth  
Bradley Whyte-Ryan Evans  
Amiee Richards-Taylor McKessie  
Zach Daniels-Zeke Baylor  
Selena Jameson-Kelsi Neilson  
**  
Tawni, Grady and Nico suggested they make a paraody of their show on So Random, Mackenzie Falls said they shouldbeat them up, Zora mentioned something about a chicken, spray paint and a broken computer. Sonny was the only one not getting involved with the scheming until she came up with and idea. "Hey, why don't we invite them to dinner, maybe get to know them." Sonny suggested. At once everyone disagreed in unison. There were some points that they could make the MF and SR cast pay for the dinner, they could steal show ideas or sabotage them. They were being paranoid.

The next day, Marshall called the So Random cast for rehearsal. They were rehearsing a sequel to The Real Princesses Of New Jersey(From the episode High School Miserable). Meanwhile, Mackenzie Falls were doing the episode when Mackenzie almost was in a car crash caused by Devon, his half brother. By the end of rehearsal, MF and SR met to see if anyonehad any appropriate plans for the LA Living cast. Suprisingly, Tawni, Nico and Grady stood up. "We think we should hold like a talent show that's gonna be on national TV." Tawni said. "Then, the viewers go online and vote for their favourite show or group." Nico continued. "So, whaddya think?" Grady asked. Murmurs of agreement were heard althroughout the room. "Great! Now all we have to do is tell them we challenge them to a talent show." Chad spoke. After discussing, they all decided the catergories were singing, dancing, acting, intelligence, comedy and freestyle (anything). Now So Random are rehearsing the show.

Welcome to Hogwarts

Cast:

Parry Hotter-Grady  
Won Reasely-Nico  
Germonie Hranger- Sonny  
Gumbledore-Tawni  
Moldermort-Zora

Grady-ISN'T HOGWARTS GREAT! (screaming)

Nico- I'm so glad i got a new hog and my wart is looking better  
Sonny-(walks with a huge wart on her face) Hey Won and Parry, do you like my wart?

Tawni-(appears in a puff of smoke) Greetings students! Tawnus Gumbledore here. I've just come from battling Moldermort. He is UGLY! UGLY he aint got no alibi he ugly yeah yeah he ugly

Zora-(suddenly appears) I am NOT UGLY! Ah, the boy i let live.(pointing to Grady) Hey kid want $10, 000,000n for your gold bar.

Tawni- CUT! I can't act when I'm thinking about these people who think they are better than us.(Dramatically sighs)

Sonny- Now come on, is everyone really thinking about those people.

All- YES!

Mackenzie Falls

Devon- (mumbling to himself)Why does_ Mackenzie _get the business when he turns 18. Dad loved my mum more. Didn't he?

Mackenzie- (entering the room with Portlyn, Penelope and Chloe) Devon. What brings you here?

Portlyn- Mackenzie and I want to have some private time together (seductively glancing at Mackenzie, then glaring at Penelope and Chloe)

Chloe- Wow (sighs)

Penelope- Actually, _Portlyn _(says Portlyn bitterly), it is me and Mackenzie that need some alone time.

Portlyn, Penelope and Chloe- (Shout at each other)Mackenzie is mine! No he is not! I can't think about Mackenzie falls without thinking about _them_.

Director-Rehearsal's finished for today.

CHAD walked over to the control room(where they do the editing and stuff). He gathered up the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts and got to work on the public proclamation. Their ideas were doing it in a rap, singing it, news interview, in one of their shows or having a small, but important slot on a channel evryone watches. They chose the last one. If only they knew what the LA Living cast is really like.

**SO THERE YOU GO FOLKS. THE FIRST CHAPPIE OF TV WAR. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HER SOON SO REVIEW AND BE NICE I'M LIKE 11, BUT RATED ONE OF THE BEST WRITERS IN MY YEAR GROUP. AND I JUST DONE MY KS2 SATs**


End file.
